Bitter memories
by Phoenix-Fyre47
Summary: Kagome alone emerges victorious in the fight with the insidious Naraku. Her friends dead, The Shikon no \Tama complete, and her foe slain Kagome returns to her own time. Only to find herself thrown into a battle for her own era. Gaining a new group of friends as she battles to keep people safe from the demons that they no longer believed existed.
1. Chapter One, Coming Home

Disclaimer, I in no way own the works of Rumiko Takahashi Or Yoshihiro Togashi I'm just having some fun with their characters. None of this is for profit. Also regarding Kagome's eye color I know in the anime they are brown, in the manga the art shows her with all different color eyes but often blue, and since I like blue eyes that's what I decided to go with.

Chapter one: coming home

"Kaa-san!" Yelled the young woman who was currently stumbling across the front courtyard of the sunset shrine. Her name was Higurashi Kagome, and it was not an uncommon sight to see her running to the house after long absences. But this time anyone could see that something was terribly wrong.

Kagome appeared distraught, She wore her usual, a sailor style school uniform. The blouse was white with green cuffs, and a green sailor neck, the skirt was also green and pleated, reaching about mid thigh. This gave a generous glimpse of her long, shapely legs. However currently her uniform was hardly recognizable, one might even go so far as to say the same for Kagome herself.

Her blouse was no longer white, but was covered in blood as where her skirt and white knee high socks Both were torn in several places. Showing gashes and other injuries that she had. There were tears running down her cheeks, and blood from a cut above her right eye had run down her face.

Kagome's beautiful, cerulean blue eyes which normally sparkled with life and kindness were now dull and slightly glazed over. Her long raven wing black hair that naturally cascaded around her shoulders and down her back in silky tendrils was now clumped and matted with dirt, blood, and sweat.

"Kaa-san, Jii-san! Souta-chan! Somebody… please…" She screamed desperately, the last words coming out as a strangled sob as she saw her mother and grandfather running towards her, their expressions frightened and worried. "Kagome, what happened? Are you alright?" Her mother asked as she reached Kagome and the young woman collapsed crying hysterically into her mother's arms.

"Kaa-san, they're...they're gone. Naraku killed them, even Shippo!" Kagome nearly screamed before she dissolved, sobbing into the comforting embrace of her mother only the memory of the shocked and pained expression on Naraku's face as her fully unleashed Miko powers disintegrated him and the weight of the completed Shikon no Tama hanging around her slender throat kept her from complete despair.

The knowledge that in the end she had won, she had avenged the deaths of her best friends. Sango and Kirara, Dying fighting the monster that Naraku had made Sango's brother Kohaku. Miroku, never able to give his family name an heir. Inuyasha, her one time love, and current best friend/older brother, and finally Shippo… the young fox kit that she'd seen almost as her own child.. The shikon no tama would never fall into Naraku's hands was the last conscious thought that Kagome had as she slipped into unconsciousness.

She thought her battle was over, Naraku was gone, the Shikon no tama safe with her and she'd rarely seen yokai in her time. Only time would prove to her how very wrong she was, there was more evil to fight, more people to save. Only this time the battles where to keep the people of her time alive, to protect the people of her era from demons they didn't even believe existed anymore. The Shikon no tama was far from safe, SHE was far from safe… but soon she would be seeing a familiar face, one she'd thought she'd never see again as she'd dug the graves for her friends, comrades and son.

Greetings to everyone who has read this far. This is my first ever posted fan fiction and any reviews or critique would be very much appreciated. I'll try to keep chapters posted in a relatively regular basis I hope you guys like it and I look forward to hearing anything good people might be willing to pitch in, flames and negative peoples two cents will be used to toast my marshmallows. Thanks for reading.

Phoenix-Fyre47


	2. Chapter Two, Accidental Wish

Chapter two, Accidental Wish.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the recognizable characters. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm just playing in their sandbox. ^_^ also, authors note, I know that Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama is a part of his pelt from his true form, but I'm altering that idea a little… You'll see Thank you Animalover205for your kind review and for helping me through this writing process, Your support and betta reading is much appreciated, not sure I could do this without you!

Kagome was only unconscious a few moments, when she came to she was still cradled in her mother's arms, the older woman kneeling on the flagstones of the courtyard to hold her traumatized daughter. Slowly, with her mother's help Kagome got back onto her feet and Mrs. Higurashi got Kagome inside, washed, and her wounds tended. Kagome alternating between tears and periods of nearly catatonic Mrs. Higurashi got a compliant Kagome into bed and left her to sleep and recuperate

Kagome lay there, her mind spinning. Images of Naraku's tentacles tearing Inuyasha apart, The desperate struggle of Sango and Kirara to fight Kohaku, and dying because Sango just couldn't bring herself to kill her brother. Miroku using his wind tunnel against Kagura and Kanna but being poisoned and then in a moment of dizziness caused by the poison a tentacle stabbed into his back, exiting his chest and ending the funny, (and always perverted) monk's life. And finally, worst of all, Shippo. Kagome herself at that time was out of arrows, bound to a tree by one of Naraku's tentacles and unable to do anything he tortured the fox kit who she thought of as her own son. In the end all that was left of her kit where blood and bones.

It was then that Kagome lost it, her Miko powers exploding out of her with her grief and rage. A mushroom cloud of crackling blue-white energy flowing out of her. The obvious shock on Naraku's face, then the brief scream of pain as he was purified to a pile of ashes. Kagome, her body moving on it's own, her mind numb walked over to where Naraku had stood and picked up his half of the shikon no tama. She held her half, and his now purified halves together and they fused, the necklace appearing around her neck as she numbly got to work digging graves for her best friends and son.

Silent tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she lay in bed, reliving every painful detail over and over, her mind unable to rest. In her mind as she finally sank into sleep she wished "I wish I was like Sesshomaru." She had meant cold and stoic like the Inu Daiyokai, but the Shikon no tama had other plans in mind for the poor Miko.

Thank you all for reading my fanfic, the reviews I got made me eager to post more so here you go, the second chapter of Bitter Memories. Hope you all like it and I'd LOVE to read any reviews, hear your opinions and of course helpful criticism is always appreciated.

Phoenix-Fyre47


	3. Chapter three Meeting Midoriko

Disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha, just playing in Rumiko Takahashi's sandbox. Written for pleasure, not money.

Chapter three, Meeting Midoriko.

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. It took only a second for her to realize she was not in her room. She was laying on a bed of soft moss, in the middle of a forest glade. There was a small brook running through the clearing with a surface almost as smooth as glass.

Kagome sat up, and spotted the slightly older woman sitting on a rock near the brook. Inky black hair tumbling down her back, the ends resting on the grass behind the rock. When the woman turned to look at Kagome her eyes widened. There were four pink petal like markings on the woman's forehead. Looking like a cherry blossom. Kagome scrambled to her knees and knelt until her forehead touched the ground. "Midoriko-sama." She breathed reverently.

Midoriko chuckled lightly, "get up my dear child. I brought you here to speak to you not to be formal." Kagome sat back on her heels her head tilted curiously. "Why would you want to speak to ME Midoriko-sama? I'm not…. I'm not anyone special…. I couldn't even protect my friends."

Midoriko sighed and walked over to Kagome, Putting a hand on her shoulder and helping her to her feet and over to sit on one of the small group of boulders by the stream. Midoriko sat across from Kagome so she could watch the younger woman's reactions.

"There is where you are wrong Kagome my child. Very, very wrong. Not just anyone can completely purify the jewel. Even Kikyo had not the correct balance to completely purify it. You however have the perfect balance of Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. Now you inadvertently made a wish on the jewel Kagome, to be like Sesshomaru. We can turn you into an Inu Daiyokai if that is truly what you want, but it would taint the jewel and the jewel would not disappear."

Midoriko sighed softly. "Truth is Kagome we need you… Me and the other spirit's trapped in the jewel. Only you have the power to keep the jewel pure, and only the jewel has the power to give you the strength to protect those you love. I can offer you what you need to do that. It will change you, you will be full yokai, yet retain your miko powers. You would be immortal, for the jewel is immortal. You would in essence, BECOME the jewel. No one could ever take it from you because you would be the jewel, and so we, and the world would be protected from it falling into the wrong hands. Will you do this Kagome, will you take on this burden?"

Midoriko sat back, looking at Kagome's shocked expression, her face had gone a little pale but she quickly schooled her features, a burning determination filling her cerulean eyes. Kagome finally nodded slowly. "I'll do it, I'll become the jewel. If I can make one request…. May I choose what kind of Yokai I become?"

Midoriko smiled warmly and gratefully at Kagome. "Of course you may my child. What yokai would you like to be?" Kagome smiled a little sadly, a single tear falling down her left cheek. "A kitsune, like my lost Shippo." Midoriko reached over and brushed the tear away then nodded. "A kitsune it is, what type of powers do you wish to have?" Kagome smiled coldly. "Ice and water please." Midoriko nodded and touched the center of Kagome's forehead gently muttering a chant under her breath. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and Kagome retreated into the darkness of dreamless sleep. Unbeknownst to her her body was changing as she slept. Becoming the Kitsune she'd requested to be.

++/++

An- Thank you all for reading this, I hope your liking it so far, as always please review, they give me the incentive to keep writing.


	4. Chapter four, Dealing with changes

I own nothing but the story. The characters that are recognizable belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter four, Dealing with Change

Kagome's first thought when she woke, her head buried in her pillow was that she'd had quite the odd dream. She sighed and stretched, not wanting to get out of bed. It must have been early because she didn't smell breakfast cooking. Though she did smell a lot of other things that were unusual. The scent of pollution, the greenery outside, the smell of incense and other home smells. She heard Souta breathing rhythmically in sleep in the room next door, and her grandfather muttering something from his room down the hall.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She shouldn't be able to smell or hear these things!. She stumbled out of bed and raced for her bathroom. Turning the light on she looked at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a stranger. Gone where the soft lines of a teenager. She now had aristocratic features, Bright emerald green almond shaped eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, and full sensual lips.

On each cheek there was one teal stripe, and she had teal eyeshadow type markings. Her lips where a light pink against her peach skin set in a delicate heart shaped face. She also had a marking on her forehead. The four cherry blossom petals in pale pink and a small pink slightly glowing circle in the middle.

Her hair had changed also, Instead of being pure black and only down to the middle of her back it now reached the back of her knees and had silver streaks. She had two fox ears on top of her head, each black with a silver tip, and one black tail, it too having a silver tip.

Her body had changed too, now she was taller, about five four, five five, and had a perfect hourglass figure. Her breasts had gone from a b cup to a c cup and her waist had narrowed while her hips had rounded out. Kagome nearly fainted seeing all this but shook it off. Remembering the dream, which she realized now was not a dream. Information started flooding her mind, coming so fast she couldn't make out much of it, and it gave her a headache.

After a few moments Kagome had gotten control of the flood of information and was processing it. She realized that Midoriko had given her full knowledge on how to use her miko powers, Chanting under her breath she passed her hand over her face and now staring back at her was her usual face and body. Sighing in relief Kagome washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got dressed for the day. Sadly looking like her old self was just an illusion so she wore a kimono, the only article of clothing she had that would accommodate her new body shape. She had to make a slit in the back for her tail to pass through but was soon dressed in a pale ivory Kimono with a pattern of bamboo shoots along the bottom edge of the silk kimono in pale spring green, the obi was also a pale green. After she was dressed she tied her hair back in a tight braid and wound her tail around her waist so it was out of the way. Assessing herself in the mirror she decided this would have to do.

She could now hear her mother down in the kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast. Kagome made her way down the stairs, her tabi socks making a small swishing noise as they moved over the polished wood floors.

Reaching the kitchen she stopped in the doorway and said. "Ohaiyo Kaa-san." Her mother spun around and seeing Kagome smiled and came over to hug her. Kagome quickly stepped back out of reach, leaving her mother with a confused and slightly hurt expression on her face. "I need to talk to you about something, show you something…. But i'd rather not have to do it more than once. Can we wait till jii-san and Souta come down?

Her mother nodded, looking baffled and concerned. Kagome smiled. "Thanks Kaa-san, want help making breakfast, the smell of food will get them down here soon enough." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and gave Kagome a worried smile. "That would be a great help dear, could you make some tamago?" Kagome grinned and nodded. Between her and her mother they soon had a feast made, Tamago, Miso soup, onigiri, and fresh tuna sashimi. Just as Kagome had predicted Souta, then Jii-san soon arrived at the table and started digging in. Kagome ate her own portion, catching the worried glances that her mother gave her when she thought Kagome wasn't looking.

Soon the meal was finished and just as Jii-san got up to go do who knows what kagome cleared her throat. "Excuse me Jii-san… I need to talk to all of you… and show you something. May we move to the living room… it would be more comfortable." Kagome's mother answered for her grandfather. "Of course Kagome, we can clean up the dishes after. Come on souta, father." She ushered them into the living room. Jii-san sitting in a plush chair, Souta sprawling out on the loveseat, Leaving Kagome and her mother to sit on the couch.

Souta immediately started asking questions, bombarding Kagome with questions of what had happened, what she wanted to show them, and if it was cool. Kagome's mom shushed him and Kagome smiled at her in gratitude. Slowly at first, she recounted how Naraku had trapped them, how each of her friends had fought and died in front of her, how her powers had broke loose and killed him, how she'd purified the shikon no tama and then after burying her comrades and kit had come home.

She let them digest that information, Souta crying at the loss of Inuyasha who he'd had a hero worship thing for. Finally when they had all calmed down she explained about the accidental wish on the shikon, how Midoriko had appeared to her in her sleep and offered her another choice, and how she'd taken it. When her family nodded in understanding Kagome stood up and dropped the glamour hiding her appearance. Her black and silver tail swishing lazily behind her as her ears swiveled, catching the sounds of cars, people talking and the general hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

Souta jumped up and latched on to her tail, petting it gently. "It's so soft! This is so COOL Onee-san, your a demon now!" Kagome's mother was more reserved about it but couldn't help reaching up to fondle one of Kagome's ears. A soft purring sound vibrated in her chest. Who would have thought her tail and ears would be so sensitive? She slowly extracted herself from her families hold and looked down. "I'm sorry Kaa-san, Jii-san, Souta… I can't stay here anymore… it puts you in danger, and I need training badly in how to control and use my new yokai powers.

Kagome's family hugged her, crying, then Kagome went upstairs to pack the few things she had that were precious to her, drawings Shippo had done for her, pictures of the group together, Inuyasha's binding necklace, which she'd brought back with her and a few other items. Just then a very familiar yoki entered Kagome's range of senses, headed straight towards the shrine. Kagome dropped her bag in shock, and ran downstairs, ready to protect her family if needed.

~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry for the longer wait than usual, I've been sick but finally got the energy to type this chapter up. So what do you all think? Can any of you guess who it is Kagome feels moving toward the shrine? Thanks to my betta reader Animalover205 and thanks to all those who have followed or favorited my story, and to those who leave reviews Cyber hugs… reviews give me the confidence to continue writing, the more reviews, the more likely you'll have regular updates.


End file.
